


Запомни

by LeeLana



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: история без счастливого конца
Kudos: 2





	Запомни

Они уходили бесконечными коридорами в заброшенных складах. Габи бежала за Соло, почти держась за его руку и не оглядываясь на Илью, который чем-то грохотал позади — наверное, ронял за собой ящики, чтобы оторваться от погони. Она ненавидела эти склады, эти погони и еще больше — этот страх, который накрывал ее с головой, когда вокруг начинали стрелять, когда Соло наконец-то замолкал, а Илья становился похож на смертную тень тех, кто встречался им на пути.

— Догонят? — спросила она прерывающимся шепотом у Соло. Илья был где-то далеко и не слышал. Впрочем, даже услышав, он бы не ответил. Он и так был молчаливым, а в такие моменты вообще утрачивал дар речи. Только рычал горлом, как зверь, загнанный в ловушку, и скалил острые зубы. 

— Нет, ты что, не догонят. 

Он был добрым и всегда успокаивал ее. Как и Илья. Они оба заботились о ней, как могли. Как умели. Получалось не всегда, но в такие моменты она не жалела, что связалась с ними. 

— Не догонят, куда им, — Соло свернул в очередную дверь, на мгновение выпустив руку Габи. 

Она не успела даже перешагнуть порог, как раздался взрыв, ее отбросило в стену. 

В ушах эхом звучал взрыв, голова гудела, и перед глазами все плыло. Она не знала, где верх и низ, не ощущала тела, не чувствовала рук и ног. Только знала, что Соло лежит рядом с ней, что у него мокрая разорванная куртка, и он молчит. Кажется, у нее текли слезы, но она их тоже не чувствовала.

Вскоре темнота перед глазами исчезла, и она поняла, что лежит на плече Ильи, который упрямо идет вперед, глухо рыча и плюясь проклятиями. На другом его плече висел Соло — безжизненные безвольные руки, белое лицо с открытыми глазами и черная полоса крови ото лба до подбородка. Вернее, от подбородка до лба, потому что он, как и она, висел вниз головой. 

— Наполеон, — Габи дотронулась до него и ничего не ощутила. 

Может, в этом все дело — ее просто контузило, она не в себе, ничего не слышит, не чувствует, почти не видит. Хотя нет, тяжелые шаги Ильи она слышала. Значит, Соло… Она еще раз протянула к нему руку и хотела закрыть ему глаза, но не успела, потому что Илья уронил ее на пол и сел перед ней на колени:

— Ты как? 

В свете голой лампочки под потолком она увидела его блеклые серые глаза. Странно, она всегда считала, что они у него голубые. 

— Нога больше всего болит.

— Встать сможешь? 

Она попробовала подняться, но почти сразу упала обратно с придушенным криком.

— Понятно. — Он бросил ей на голову свою ветровку. — Тогда прикройся и не гляди. 

Она закрыла лицо темной тканью и задержала дыхание. Судя по звукам, Илья оттащил Наполеона от нее подальше, потом натужно вздохнул и уронил что-то вниз. 

— Ты что делаешь? — спросила она шепотом.

— Не гляди. Не сейчас. Запомни его красивым. Он бы хотел этого. 

Она сильнее натянула пахнущую Ильей ветровку на голову, укуталась тканью и прижала ее к груди дрожащими руками. Да, Илья не дотащит их двоих, и Соло не должны опознать, не должны выйти на них, но все это как-то слишком.

Илья молча подхватил ее на руки и куда-то понес.

— Можно?

— Да. 

Она стянула с головы одежду и вытерла слезы о его водолазку. Неизменная водолазка Ильи, неизменный перстень Соло. Вдруг Илья остановился.

— Что не так?

— Все нормально, — он косился наверх, что-то там высматривая. Она даже поднять голову не могла — сразу начинало укачивать. — Посиди здесь немного, я сейчас. И не гляди. 

Он притащил из комнаты, из которой они только что ушли, Наполеона. Габи старалась смотреть только на Илью или хотя бы на ноги того, кто когда-то был американским агентом, весельчаком и красавцем. Илья уложил его у стены, наклонился, что-то пробормотал и вернулся за ней.

— Идем. 

Легко подхватил ее на руки, шагнул в дверь и бросил за собой гранату. 

— У него будет хорошая могила, — она смотрела, как здание рушится за их спинами, как оползают стены, как осыпаются кирпичные кладки и сминаются деревянные настилы. 

Возле берега их ждал катер. Илья передал ее мрачному человеку, который от нетерпения пританцовывал на месте, а потом раздались выстрелы, и он упал прямо на нее. Встречавший их завел мотор и рванул прочь от берега. Габи попыталась подняться, столкнуть с себя Илью, чтобы посмотреть, как он — слишком тяжело он глотал воздух, капал на нее кровью и задыхался.

— Лежи, — не дал ей подняться «моряк». Она бы убила его, но на ней лежал Илья и она чувствовала, как он свистит простреленными легкими, как хрипит, захлебываясь кровью, и дрожит под ее руками.

— Тише, дыши, просто дыши, ну же, вдох, выдох… 

Она гладила его по мокрой от крови спине, прижимала к себе его голову и вспоминала наглую улыбку Соло. Это он умел приводить Илью в себя, она — нет, не умела. Но сейчас должна попытаться.

— Держись. 

Он продержался. Сначала до берега, потом до врача, до переливания крови и операции.  
Держался, когда разговаривал с Уэверли о Соло. Правда, она не осталась слушать, потому что он опять попросил:

— Не надо. Запомни его красивым. 

Она и запомнила. Выбрала самую лучшую его фотографию на памятник. Отвела только вышедшего из госпиталя Илью на пустую могилу, помогла сесть. Он принес с собой бутылку водки и два граненых стакана, налил себе, налил Соло — до краев, даже чуть выше, водка поднималась куполом, но не проливалась за грань. 

В отличие от нее. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что здесь его нет.

— Знаю. Я сам похоронил его там. И правда, хорошая могила получилась. Но туда меня не пускают, а попрощаться надо. 

Габи не стала смотреть, как он прощается. Пошла прочь с кладбища, только обернулась на углу дорожки. Илья сидел, вытянув длинные ноги прямо на могилу, обнимал памятник с фотографией Наполеона и пил из обоих стаканов по очереди.

Потом еще не раз пил. И ее поил, заставляя забыть то, что она видела. 

— Нет, оперативка не для тебя. Тебе надо в офис, с бумагами, с людьми, а не здесь, — он заливал в нее коньяк, сам нюхал пробку и кривил губы.

— Последнее задание — и я уйду. — Оперативка была не для нее, но она не могла бросить Илью. Не сейчас. Когда-нибудь потом. 

— Умница.

Последнее задание и впрямь оказалось последним. Они опять сбегали со всех ног, но их настигла пулеметная очередь и они рухнули с обрыва на камни.

Когда она открыла глаза, все было тихо. И опять, как тогда с Наполеоном, было темно и страшно, потому что тела она не чувствовала. 

— Илья!

— Я здесь, тише. 

Он взял в ладони ее лицо, и она увидела его мокрые от крови волосы, потом — серые глаза, затем — черные губы. 

— Габи.

— Что со мной? — ей стало дурно, она смотрела ему в глаза и просила взглядом — не пугай меня еще больше.

— Все нормально, ты только вниз не смотри, ладно?

— Запомни себя красивой? — зря она это сказала, потому что он тяжело сглотнул:

— Не смотри, не надо. 

Он поцеловал ее и неловко провел ладонью по щеке. Она только сейчас поняла, что на циферблате его часов — рисунок с перстня Соло.

— Запомни. 

Он упал рядом, и она закрыла глаза. Было хорошо, тихо и тепло. Пока еще тепло.


End file.
